


Candy

by msginguin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Midnight rendezvous, going to the beach at midnight, so fluffy omg, with scooter, yeah idk what im saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msginguin/pseuds/msginguin
Summary: Seungwan is a strict person. She is never doing something out of the line or unexpected.Until someone came into her life. And introducing her to the world of freedom and trying something new.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired from this fanart!! I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> twitter.com/GamtwiBeer/status/1270609215204265985?s=20

The loud ring coming out from her phone cutting through the ambience of silent in the night. The moonlight that was peeking through from the slits of curtains being the only source of light inside the room. Pouring down the soft, blueish streaks of light beams on top of the curled woman who was covered in blanket.

The woman groaned once the phone let out the second loud and disturbing ring. Her hand popped out from the warm cocoon, trying to find the damn phone that was located on the night stand beside her. She was this close to kill someone for disturbing her sleep.

“Hello?” asked the woman. Didn’t bother to check the time first nor seeing who’s calling her in this ungodly hour.

“Seungwan-ah!”

The frown that was already plastered since the first ring got deeper. She pulled apart her phone from her ear, trying to decipher the time from the too bright screen. An annoying 2 am greeted her.

“It’s 2 am in the middle of the night, Seulgi,” groaned Seungwan, rubbing her eyes trying to get the sleep out from her system, but not completely.

She could hear the soft giggles from the other line. Seungwan knew that her friend is currently smiling like a dumb fool. “Yes, I can see that.”

Seungwan sighed. Propping up herself to sit and leaned against the headboard of her bed. “What is it?”

“Open up your curtains and look out from the window.”

Seungwan’s eyes immediately went wide and she jumped from her bed, striding towards the window in a fast pace. She quickly opens up her curtains. Trying to spot a familiar someone that she already knew by memories. “You must be joking.”

Her eyes catch an overexcited hand wave. She knows that her friend is currently jumping, trying to catch her attention. And _still_ smiling like a dumb fool. “No, I’m not!”

A loud sigh coming out from her once again. “This time is for real, Seulgi. What is it?”

“Come down here!” answered her with excitement in her tone. “And don’t forget to bring your scooter. Oh! And a towel.”

Seungwan frowned again. “A towel? Seulgi, where are we going?”

“To the beach!”

That sounds like doom in Seungwan’s ears. “It’s 2 am, Seulgi. And you want to see the sea?”

This time, Seulgi let out her laugh. The laugh that sometimes could make her heart skipped a beat every time she listens to it. It gradually became her favorite sound of a lifetime. “There is no time limit to visit Neptune!”

“I thought you liked Greek gods more than Romans.”

“Neptune _is_ Poseidon,” answered Seulgi nonchalantly. Seungwan can imagine her face, rolling her eyes because of her sentence. “Now come here quick!”

“Be there in 5.”

Seungwan looked at her phone after the call ended. Perplexed. This isn’t the first time they had their midnight rendezvous. It’s always Seulgi who asked for it, but usually she just asked her to accompany herself to the mart or just hiking their way to the top of the hill near their place. Enjoying the night scenery while sitting at the swings. Talking about random things.

She wondered how come a strict person like her could become a good friend with a free soul. It’s all started with a good pair project from the subject that they shared class together. What Seungwan thought just for a wonderful two months, became a thinking that it could be forever.

She took her thick hoodie that was hanging behind her room’s door. Wearing comfortable shorts and also socks to cover her feet inside her sneakers. She took two helmets at the corner of her room. For Seulgi and her, since Seulgi doesn’t have any helmet. And descending through the stairs to get her scooter.

“Took you 10 minutes to come here!” said Seulgi once Seungwan arrived beside her in her scooter.

Seungwan rolled her eyes, giving one of the helmets to Seulgi. “It took me some time to find a fresh towel. Why don’t you bring it for yourself?”

Seulgi flashed her a blinding grin that looked so wonderful in her eyes. “I forgot to bring it.”

“Forgot, or this is another impulsive idea that you had?”

“Pretty much the latter.”

Seungwan rolled her eyes again, but a small smile present in her lips. “Hop on. We can’t make Neptune wait for us any longer, can we?”

Seulgi quickly hopped on her scooter. Putting her arms with ease on Seungwan’s waist, making her caught off her guard for a while. “Let’s go to the beach, Atalanta!”

Seungwan shook her head playfully from that childish shriek, starting her scooter easily and hit the road immediately. She still remembers how Seulgi suddenly decided to name her scooter ‘Atalanta.’

_“Because it run so quick!”_

Seungwan realize since the beginning that she is a slow scooter driver. But she let her named her scooter after the Goddess of running. She can’t say no to her about this.

As if she can even say no to Seulgi at the first place.

The way towards the beach is serene. There wasn’t much of cars and motorcycle around her. Looking at the clock that time, it makes sense. No one in their right mind will go to the beach exactly at 2 am. Or, just decided to hit the road.

“Why beach?” asked Seungwan with louder voice, afraid that her words will be gone with the wind before it reached Seulgi’s ears.

“Eager much, are we?” asked Seulgi from her left. She can feel soft weight of her chin sticking at her shoulder comfortably. Like it was meant to be there. Her heart skipped a bit from that thought. “You will know later.”

Seungwan just gulped. Trying to calming down her own heartbeat before picking up speed and trying to reach the beach faster.

The beach was empty. There is no one across the soft, white sand. Sounds of crashing waves is the only sound that filled the night. Soft blowing of the wind filling their eardrums too. Making this comfortable buzzing for their hearing.

“We finally arrived!” exclaimed Seulgi, quickly hopping off from the scooter. “Good morning, Neptune!”

Seungwan shook her head softly from her act, taking off her helmet and putting it at the rear-view mirror. “It’s not morning yet, Seul.”

Seulgi turned around, looking at her over her own shoulder. She already took off her helmet. An excited grin present on her soft lips. Once again making Seungwan’s heart somersault. “Let’s just act like it is already morning.”

Seungwan let out a soft chuckle, descending from her scooter that was already planted on top of the soft beach perfectly, before the person who was only 11 days older than her, once again making her caught off guard.

There was Kang Seulgi in all her glory. Already removed her top and currently struggling with her skinny jeans, trying to uncover her long, beautiful legs. The soft moonlight hitting her exposed slightly tanned skin mesmerizingly. Like she was a delicate person that need to be taken care a bit special from everyone.

She did her black shoulder-length hair to a bun, exposing her wonderful neck. Her black sports bra and panties is the only thing that covering her body, right at her private parts. Seungwan doesn’t remember when was the last time she blushed so quick. Or the last time the cables inside her brain got tangled haphazardly.

“Wh-what are you doing?” stuttered Seungwan. So much for trying to cover up the impact that she has over her.

“We are at the beach, Seungwan,” she said with ease while stretching her arms, like she doesn’t realize that she is currently almost naked in front of another person. And that person is poor Seungwan. “And that means skinny dipping.”

_Oh_. So that’s what the towel meant for.

“Woo hoo!” shrieked Seulgi enthusiastically. Running towards the beach with a fast pace. The white sand accepted her naked feet with the same enthusiast. “Let’s go, Seungwan!”

Seungwan shook her head, answering her calls and also trying to calming down the havoc inside her brain that was still recovering from the impact. “Nope! I’m fine in here!”

“Aww, come on!” screamed Seulgi, although it sounded like a soft voice for Seungwan. “It’s not that cold.”

Seungwan ignored her. Decided to take a seat on top of the sand. Looking up towards the dark sky that was full of stars. Like someone just poured gallons of glitters, blinked every time a light hitting them. A full moon in-between them become a perfect complementary around the sea of stars.

She switched her gaze towards the sea who was filled with a bunch of lights coming from the stars above. Making the waves of water looked at her with mirth dancing in theirs.

And then there is this person who swam through the water. Sometimes letting out an excited, happy scream. Like she was meant to be in here. Like she was meant to be this free.

Damn. Seungwan was falling too deep now. And she can’t find any reason to climb her way up when the pit giving her an illogical amount of happiness that she never felt before whenever she’s with her. Nothing came close to that feeling. Not even music that she loved so much.

Seulgi suddenly coming out from the water. Walking towards her like she was in the middle of the runaway. And she was the number one model for the top fashion brand that she was currently wearing now.

Seungwan immediately took out the towel and jogs towards her, trying to wrap her wet skin. “That was fast.”

Seulgi took the towel from her hand. Wet and cold fingers meeting her dry and warm ones. Affecting her immediately with a slight shiver running through every inch of her being. “It was round one. And thanks for the towel. I know I can count on you.”

Seungwan rolled her eyes playfully. “So much for me being the prepared one.”

Seulgi’s laugh cutting through every noise around them. Being the only soft melody that she loved to hear again, and again, and again. And will never get bored. “It was a random thought, okay? I was just from my way from the mart and looked at the sky above and was currently passing your dorm when the idea hit me. ‘Why not ask Seungwan to go to the beach with me?’”

“And it needs to be right now? Not in the morning?” deadpanned Seungwan.

“I was contemplating to ask you in the morning! Maybe after we ate breakfast together. But Olympus suddenly sending me signals, saying that Neptune wants to meet me now. And the last time I check, I was a complete human. Who am I to deny what Gods want?”

“You do realize you just mixed up Greeks and Romans mythology?”

“They are pretty much the same,” said Seulgi, playfully dismissed what Seungwan just said.

Seungwan took a seat once again at her original spot, while Seulgi took the spot at her left. Laying down on top of the soft sand that feels like grainy, fluffy clouds. Both of them looking at the sky above. Enjoying the soft breeze of air, the sounds of crashing waves, but somehow making the ambience serene.

“I’m glad you took me out,” said Seungwan in a soft voice, Seulgi almost didn’t catch them. “Tonight’s too beautiful to be missed.”

Seulgi looked at the person beside her. Looking at how the moonlight hitting every contour of her face perfectly. Pointing out every perfect corner that could make Seulgi feel things. From her warm eyes that could suck her into an endless tunnel of abyss, to her soft lips that could make her brain thought the wildest.

Seungwan is perfect. And Seulgi will do everything to always let her know that.

“Yeah,” answered Seulgi also with a soft voice. Eyes locked at Seungwan. “It is beautiful.”

The corner of Seungwan’s lips lifted up, glad that Seulgi agrees with her. “What did you buy at the mart?”

“Just cup noodle and some complementary for it,” answered Seulgi nonchalantly, closing her eyes. Enjoying the soft blowing of the winds. The feels of sticking sands at her wet body. And the warm presence beside her. It’s too good to be true.

Seungwan frowned, looking at the woman beside her. Trying to cover the fact that she was almost naked and only covered with bra and undies. And the towel not even helping who only covers her perfectly sculpted abs. “It’s the third time this week that you were eating cup noodle for dinner.”

“You know how our major is,” said Seulgi. “I have no time.”

“You could crash at my place and I will cook you a decent food.”

Seulgi opened one of her eyes, peeking at Seungwan. “Will you?”

Seungwan nodded. “Of course I will. If it was meant for you to have a balanced meal, then I will cook you a meal.”

Seulgi grinned. “Nah, it’s okay. I don’t want to disturb you in the middle of the night because I haven’t had my dinner yet.”

Seungwan raised her eyebrow. “And this isn’t disturbing me in the middle of the night?”

Seulgi cracked a laugh. “Having a dinner and asking you out on a midnight rendezvous it’s completely two different things, you know?”

Seungwan can’t help the blush that creeping out at her face from that sentence. _Asking you out_. “Whatever,” muttered her while sinking her face to her knees, trying to cover her flushed face.

Seulgi just let out a soft chuckle before sit herself up. “So? Round two with me?”

“Nah. I’m still passed.”

“Come on! It will be fun!” said Seulgi while running her way back towards the salty water. Letting out a soft sigh once her feet meeting the water again.

“I can’t swim, Seulgi.”

“I’m here,” answered Seulgi. Looking at her with seriousness filled her eyes. “You trust me, right?”

Seungwan sighed before standing up. “You better don’t do anything stupid while I’m inside that water.”

Seulgi let out another happy cheers. Succeeded in making Seungwan wants to go skinny dipping with her. “Will do, ma’am!”

Seungwan just shook her head before taking off her thick hoodie. Revealing her small pale body that was only covered also in a sport bra. Her short blonde hair shining beautifully, being hit by the moonlight.

Seungwan can feel Seulgi’s sharp gaze monitoring every movement that she makes while taking off her shorts. Making her insides fluttered with something that she can’t fathom. Once she was also half naked, she walked carefully towards the sea.

“Is it cold?” asked Seungwan with fears in her tone. Slightly shivered when the wind hit her naked skin.

“Not really,” said Seulgi, still looking at her. “Just walk slowly.”

Seungwan took a deep breath before dipping her feet into the water. She winced slightly from the feels, before continuing her careful steps towards the water.

The damp sand covered her toes as she walked. Not really making it as a firm place to stand, making her doubt her choice once again.

“I-I don’t think I-“

Seulgi offered her hand. “Hold my hand when you walk. I said I’m here, right?”

Seungwan looked at the mono-lid eyes that was trying to encourage her to step further. Trying to break her fears apart like a wrecking ball. She gulped before taking the wet hand, gripping it like her life depends on it. And taking one more step.

“Very good, Seungwan,” praised Seulgi with a grin. “Now keep walking carefully.”

The water that was just right at her ankle in the beginning, now already reached her waist. And keep creeping up slowly and carefully. Seungwan got encouraged as she took another step, before stepping onto a deeper part of the sand unwillingly.

She let out a loud shriek, immediately covering her eyes. Waiting for the impact of the water drowning her. But it never came.

In fact, she was wrapping herself at something warm and rigid, but soft. Hands wrapped at her waist, locking her surely at the safe place. Seungwan frowned. What happened?

“It’s okay, Seungwan. You’re safe,” said Seulgi, hitting her ear with her hot breath and soft voice.

Seungwan opened her eyes only to be greeted with a naked shoulder. Her mouth was muffled at Seulgi’s collarbone. Her hands gripped tightly at her body, trying to make sure that she wasn’t drowned. She decided to lean back, locking her gaze with Seulgi’s own pairs.

That time, everything around Seungwan starts to blurred. She can only feel how Seulgi’s wet, naked skin felt like with her own. How their fronts completely flushed with each other as Seungwan trying to make herself not drowning. How the strong arms around her waist keeping her afloat. How Seulgi’s warm breath hitting her naked skin softly. How her eyes danced with something that she can’t comprehend, but at the same time she understands. Because that is what Seungwan believed was also dancing at her eyes.

Seungwan looked down, finding the soft lips that keep making her mind crazy from the wild imaginary vision. What does it taste like? Is it soft? Will it be fit perfectly with mine?

Seungwan leaned forward for a bit, trying to answer that question when Seulgi decided to break the gaze, looking like a deer that was caught in light. “See, Seungwan? You made it!”

_What the fuck?_

“Goddamnit, Seulgi. Fuck this,” muttered Seungwan, forcefully gripped Seulgi’s chin to locking her gaze back at her before surging forward. Capturing the soft lips with her own. And the question that was lingering for along time inside her head, started answering themselves one by one.

Her lips felt salty because of the sea water with the tinge of sweetness afterwards. It was so soft and warm like a comfortable hot chocolate. It fits perfectly with her like she was the long-lost piece of puzzle that she has been searching after all this time.

Seungwan never imagined her first kiss with Seulgi would be in the middle of the ocean, trying to keep herself alive inside the water that keep softly hitting them with small waves. But it was perfect, and she can’t imagine a much better scenario than this.

When she was going to pull back, Seulgi reciprocate her kiss. Tightening her holds on her waist that was already tight in the beginning. Flushing their naked skin that was only covered with two pieces of clothes, removing any gap that was exist between them.

When the need to take a breath become too much, their lips broke apart reluctantly. Locking their foreheads together while irises trying to find another, fixing their gazes with each other once again.

“What was that?” muttered Seulgi softly. Too low for Seungwan to catch, but she still caught all of it perfectly. Her voice filled with fascination and disbelief. Disbelief, because they just kissed each other.

“We just kissed,” said Seungwan back with a low voice.

Seulgi flashed her wonderful grin. “Took you a long time to do that.”

Seungwan rolled her eyes. “So it’s my fault? Why don’t you do it yourself?”

“Maybe it’s better if your smart mouth locked with mine once again.”

Seungwan stroked Seulgi’s sharp jaw structure before lacing her fingers with her soft black hair. Pulling her towards herself. “Going to do it, ma’am.”

Seulgi managed to let out a chuckle before it was drowned once again in Seungwan’s lips. Pouring everything that was exist inside of her, trying to tell Seungwan about her feelings. And Seungwan receiving it perfectly. Also making her knowing how she feels too after all this time.

Seungwan gave her several soft pecks at her lips before leaned back, once again breaking their kiss. “I think we should go back to the beach.”

“Why? We just got in,” asked Seulgi confused, surging forward to kiss Seungwan’s pair of lips once again. Seems like she can’t get enough of it. And Seulgi’s sure she will never get enough of it. “And I still want to kiss you.”

Seungwan giggled, completely realized that she was currently blushing from her words. “As much as I want to do that too, I can’t keep leaning on you trying to make sure that I wouldn’t get drown.”

Seulgi shrugged. “I’m fine with this. Because I get to keep holding you.”

Seungwan chuckled once again, planting a kiss on top of her nose. “And it’s getting colder. I’m already missing my hoodie.”

Seulgi rolled her eyes as she walked towards the beach, getting out from the water. “Fine.”

Once they reached the drier part of the sand, Seungwan quickly took the towel once again and giving it to Seulgi before taking out another one. “Thank God I brought two towels tonight. I think I already knew that-“

Her sentence got caught as she felt familiar arms wrapping themselves again on her waist. A familiar weight draped at her shoulder, slightly tickling her with falling beads of salty water from strands of a thick, black hair. Her wet back meet with another wet front, getting rid the gap once again. Both of them wrapped inside the towel that she just gave earlier to Seulgi.

“What are you doing?” asked Seungwan, trying to calming down her wild, beating heart.

“Drying ourselves,” answered Seulgi easily like it’s the most normal thing to do.

“You do hear me saying that I brought another towel, right?”

“Yup, so? Just cover your front with it. Let’s stay like this for a little while.”

How can Seungwan say no? They just stood in the middle of the beach, covering their wet bodies with towel, enjoying each other’s presence. And Seungwan just can’t break this wonderful moment.

“Four months,” muttered Seulgi softly. Her lips muffled against her naked shoulder, making it ticklish as it moves. “If I knew four months ago that you will reciprocate my feeling, you already became my girlfriend much earlier.”

Seungwan held her hand that was on top of her flat belly. “I’m your girlfriend now?” asked her jokingly as she laced their fingers together.

She felt the hold on her waist tightens. “You don’t want to?”

“Of course I would love to,” answered Seungwan while letting out a happy sigh. “I’m already waiting for this for five months, you know?”

The head on the crook of her neck went deeper. Seulgi gave her bunch of soft kisses across her shoulder. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“It’s okay,” reassured Seungwan, kissing her right cheek softly. “We already here now. And I’m glad we finally reached this point.”

“You know, I always imagined how our confession would be like,” confessed Seulgi. “But never like this.”

Seungwan chuckled. “I think tonight has caught the both of us off guard.”

“This is why Neptune is so eager to meet me at the beach tonight.”

Seungwan let out a loud laugh at that sentence. “You do know that the Cupids is literally the Gods of love, don’t you? Not your beloved Neptune.”

“I knew it! They worked together after all this time.”

Seungwan chuckled once again as she leaned back towards Seulgi’s left shoulder. Still lacing their fingers together. Looking at the sky above them that has turned color into a little bit blueish. “It’s morning already.”

Seungwan can feel the movement at her right shoulder. “It is,” muttered her softly.

“And we are half naked, and completely soaked, and hugging each other with only towels to wrap ourselves.”

“Sounds like a perfect romantic date, don’t you think?”

Seungwan raised her eyebrow as Seulgi laughed after looking at her expression and landing a perfect kiss at her forehead. “Let’s dry ourselves. For good, this time.”

Seulgi rolled her eyes, unwillingly entangled her hold at Seungwan’s “Yes, ma’am.”

“Breakfast at my place?” asked Seungwan as she wears her short.

“Why don’t we just go to the nearest diner?” asked Seulgi as she struggled with her skinny jeans. “My treat.”

“At Marv’s?”

“Yup! I’m craving some stacks of pancakes right now.”

Seungwan sighed. “Fine. Marv’s, it is.”

“Then we can shop together for our lunch and dinner at your place today. How about that?”

“Hmm, quite tempting.”

“Come on, girlfriend,” Seulgi said, playfully nudging her with her elbow. “I’m waiting that yes~”

Seungwan just shook her head from the playful act. “Fine, yes. Now quick. Atalanta has waited us for too long.”

Now it’s Seulgi’s turn to laugh so loud as she wears her helmet. “Let’s go to the diner, Atalanta!”


End file.
